


Das obskure Subjekt der Begierde

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mystery, Polyjuice Potion, Post-Canon, Prostitution, obscure romance, three-shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy feiert seine Silberhochzeit alleine mit einem Glas Elfenwein, als ihm eine gewisse junge Frau über den Weg läuft, die er wirklich nicht haben kann. Und dann ist für eine ganze Weile nichts wie es scheint - oder wie es sein soll.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Die Silberhochzeit

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen bei einem phantastischen kleinen Projekt. Und nein, das war jetzt kein Eigenlob, sondern eher ein Hinweis darauf, dass diese Geschichte hier den einen oder anderen phantastischen (im genretechnischen Sinne) Move macht.
> 
> Wem das zu viel war: das hier ist eine ganz schlichte, minimal erotische Geschichte über Lucius Malfoy und Hermine Granger. Oh ja, da bin ich über meinen prüden Schatten gesprungen und hab mich diesem einen Pairing gewidmet, das ich definitiv lieber lese als schreibe. 
> 
> Diesem Kapitel werden Lyrics von "Happy Man" by Jungle vorangestellt.

**Das obskure Subjekt der Begierde**   


**1 – Die Silberhochzeit**

  
  


_**Buy yourself a dream, how's it looking?** _   
_**Buy yourself a car and a house to live in** _   
_**Get yourself a girl, someone different** _   
_**Buy yourself a dream** _

  
Es ist der 25. Hochzeitstag von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy, aber alleine der Blick in den Kalender, in dem das Datum vor Urzeiten magisch fixiert worden ist, fühlt sich irgendwie nach böser Ironie an. Denn auch wenn es keine Scheidung auf dem Papier gegeben hat, denkt heute niemand weniger daran Silberhochzeit zu feiern als Lucius und Narzissa.  
  
Der Tag ist mit leichter, unwichtiger Büroarbeit gefüllt an Lucius vorbeigezogen, er hat nachdenklich den schlichten Silberring an seinem Finger betrachtet, den er eigentlich nicht mehr trägt und an diesem Morgen dennoch übergestreift hat und zwei bis zehnmal an Narzissa gedacht, die sich derzeit in Südamerika aufhält. Mehr weiß er nicht und mehr kann er nicht aus den spärlichen Nebensätzen seines Sohnes heraushören, der in regem Briefkontakt mit seiner Mutter steht, auf seine dezenten Nachfragen hin jedoch immer wieder erwidert, dass es ihr gut gehe. Und damit muss Lucius sich begnügen.  
  
Um sich wenigstens selbst noch einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun, ist er nach Feierabend nicht direkt nach Hause gegangen wie er es ansonsten zu tun pflegt, sondern hat einen Abstecher in die verwinkelten Ecken der Nokturngasse gewagt. Früher ist er weitaus häufiger in Lokalen wie dem „Einäugigen Hexer“ gewesen und hat sich dort immer ein wenig verwegen gefühlt. Und Mitleid mit den armen, gealterten Männern gehabt, die ihre Augen nicht von den schönen Frauen am Tresen lassen können, deren Gesellschaft für sie nur gegen eine bedeutsame Menge Galleonen erschwinglich ist.  
  
Heute Abend ist er selbst einer dieser Männer. Lange Zeit hatte er ein wenig jünger ausgesehen als er eigentlich ist, doch mittlerweile kann man ihm ansehen, dass er ein halbes Jahrhundert auf diesem Planeten hinter sich gebracht hat. Wenigstens ist er nicht arm. Nicht arm und nicht so vom Alkohol oder Feenstaub gezeichnet wie die anderen Männer in ihren zerknitterten Anzügen, die sich an ihrem Feuerwhiskey festhalten.  
  
Vor ihm steht ein Glas Elfenwein. Die einzige Art von Alkohol, die Narzissa wirklich mochte. Das kommt ihm wie ein angemessenes Andenken an seine abhanden gekommene Ehefrau vor.  
  
Auf einmal spürt er, dass er beobachtet wird. Er kann es regelrecht fühlen wie die fremden Pupillen über seine Jacke, sein Gesicht, seinen Schal und sein Hemd wandern. Abgesehen von dem Schal, der selbstgestrickt ist, gibt es nichts an ihm, was irgendwie persönlich ist. Von selbstgestrickten Schals hat Lucius nie viel gehalten und Narzissa, die mit unermüdlicher Leidenschaft Mützen, Socken, Schals, Decken und allerlei anderes Unnützes gestrickt und gehäkelt hat, ist ewig unglücklich über diese Abneigung von ihm gewesen. Es ist nicht richtig, dass er so handelt, aber seitdem er nicht mehr weiß, wo sie ist, wie es ihr geht und ob sie immer noch strickt, trägt er die weniger missratenen Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit, die immer noch nach ihr riechen und in denen sich manchmal ein dünnes, blondes Haar wiederfinden lässt. Lucius hofft, dass der fremde Blick einfach nur dem unangemessenen Schal um seinen Hals gilt und sieht auf.  
  
In Lokalen wie dem „Einäugigen Hexer“ gehörte es zum guten Ton, dass man einander gepflegt übersieht, insofern man sich etwa aus dem Ministerium oder aus anderen gesellschaftlichen Kontexten kennt und nicht gemeinsam hergekommen ist. Lucius ist keiner dieser Männer, die Freunde haben, die nach einer anstrengenden Schicht einen Absturz oder einen Absacker an einem Ort wie diesen suchen. Generell ist er kein Mann, der besonders viele Freunde hat und er würde die junge Frau, die nur wenige Plätze neben ihm am Tresen sitzt und ihn so unverhohlen anstarrt, auch nicht gerade als eine Freundin bezeichnen.  
  
Er wendet den Blick ab und überlegt wie er möglichst ohne gehetzt zu wirken bezahlen und gehen kann. Eine unauffällige Geste in Richtung des Wirts könnte ausreichen. Das Geld für den Wein einfach nur neben dem halbvollen Glas liegen zu lassen, wäre eine grobe Unhöflichkeit. Das hat der Wirt nicht verdient, der ja schließlich nichts für sein Publikum kann.  
  
Sein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, als auf einmal jemand den Platz neben ihm besetzt und ein schmales Knie in schwarzen Strumpfhosen knapp an seinem Bein vorbeigeht.  
  
„Mit Ihnen habe ich hier nicht gerechnet.“  
  
„Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, Miss Granger.“ Die Stimme von Hermine Granger ist ihm noch gut in Erinnerung gewesen, aber er hat sie nie zuvor lachen hören. Das Geräusch löst irgendetwas in ihm aus, das er nicht näher benennen will. „Was hat jemand wie Sie an einem Ort wie diesem verloren?“ Es ist kein unausgesprochenes Gesetz, dass Frauen, die nicht käuflich waren, im „Einäugigen Hexer“ nicht gestattet sind oder etwas Ähnliches, aber es ist doch eher die Ausnahme als die Regel. Und es ist wirklich mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass eine junge, nicht gerade hässliche Frau alleine hier auftaucht.  
  
„Ich lebe und arbeite hier.“ Es ist keine besonders kluge Idee gewesen, gelassen an seinem Wein zu nippen zu wollen, während er ihre Antwort abwartet. Fast hätte er sich angesichts ihres freundlichen Lächelns verschluckt. Ein freundliches und offensichtlich professionelles Lächeln.  
  
„Ach, tatsächlich … wie viel?“ Es ist eine Blitzentscheidung das Gespräch nicht direkt abzubrechen. Er denkt nicht wirklich daran die Nacht seines Hochzeitstages mit einem muggelstämmigen Mädchen zu verbringen, das vor wenigen Jahren zusammen mit seinem Sohn seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hat, aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass er neugierig ist. Wenn seine Erinnerungen ihn nicht täuschen, dann ist sie die Beste ihres Jahrgangs gewesen – und wie landet eine Jahrgangsbeste im „Einäugigen Hexer“?“  
  
„Hundert Galleonen für eine Nacht. Fünfzig für eine Stunde.“ Sein letzter und einziger Besuch bei einer professionellen Liebhaberin ist beinahe drei Jahrzehnte her, aber er hat mit einer anderen Preisklasse gerechnet. Das hier ist immerhin die Nokturngasse und keine hochklassige Agentur, die schöne Hexen für den Ministeriumsball vermittelt.  
  
„Das erscheint mir teuer.“ Ihre Lippen verziehen sich zu einem beinahe entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
  
„Aber ich bin etwas ganz Besonderes oder etwa nicht? Immerhin bin ich eine der zehn beliebtesten Hexen des Jahres.“ Diese Auszeichnung wird regelmäßig von der „Hexenwoche“ verliehen. Am Ende der Theke entdeckt er in einem Stapel Zeitschriften auch den goldenen Rand, der typisch für das extravaganteste, aber nicht unbedingt literarisch wertvollste Klatschmagazin der britischen Zauberwelt ist. Allmählich begreift Lucius. Er erinnert sich an einen Besuch im „Einäugigen Hexer“ in den frühen 80er-Jahren, bei dem es ihm so vorgekommen ist als würde er die leibhaftige Celestina Warbeck hinter eine Wolke Zigarettenrauch ausmachen. Anscheinend ist die Person, die hinter der Organisation der ausgestellten Hexen steckt, der Überzeugung, dass bekannte Gesichter für die Besucher verlockend sind. Er will gar nicht darüber nachdenken wie viele Illusionszauber hier täglich durchgeführt werden, um diese Maskeraden zu erschaffen.  
  
„Sie sind täuschend echt, meine Liebe.“ Er betrachtet sie genauer. In den letzten Jahren hat er Hermine Granger einige Male aus der Ferne im Ministerium gesehen und er hat von dem Aufbau einer Abteilung gehört, die sich ganz den Rechten von Hauselfen widmen will. Ihre Haare hängen schwer und lockig über ihre Schultern, ihre Haut ist sehr hell, aber das ist im Oktober nicht allzu verwunderlich, und ihr rundes Gesicht wird durch die bemalten Wangen, die roten Lippen und die großen, geschminkten Augen interessanter als es vermutlich sonst ist. „Hundert Galleonen sind eine ganze Menge Geld.“  
  
„Aber ich dachte immer, sie hätten eine ganze Menge Geld.“ Es ist das Argument eines Mädchens, das auf schnelles Geld aus ist, aber sie hat Recht. Er hat eine ganze Menge Geld, er hat keine Ehefrau und er hat heute wirklich keinen Grund zum Feiern. Und er hat absolut nichts zu verlieren.  
  
„Mögen Sie Elfenwein? Oder bevorzugen Sie etwas Stärkeres, Miss Granger?“  
  
„Elfenwein ist wunderbar … aber vielleicht sollten Sie mich Hermine nennen, wenn wir einander ein bisschen besser kennenlernen.“  
  


* * *

  
  
Er hat angefangen Hermine Granger Fragen über ihr Leben zu stellen und es ist ungeheuer faszinierend wie sie es schafft zugleich freundlich zu antworten, aber dabei immer ein bisschen durchblicken zu lassen, dass sie ihn eigentlich verabscheut. Für sein Leben, für seine Haltung, für seine Verfehlungen, für seinen Sohn, für seinen Umgang mit Hauselfen. All das schwingt mit, aber dennoch verliert sie ihr Lächeln nicht und scheint immer daran zu denken, dass er den Wein bezahlt hat, den sie trinkt.  
  
Wahrscheinlich weil sie schon vor ihm gewusst hat, dass er auch für sie bezahlen würde. Es ist verrückt, aber es ist zu verlockend. Und er hat schon lange nichts mehr getan, ausschließlich deshalb, weil es ihm Spaß machen könnte. Er zweifelt nicht daran, dass es einen besonderen Reiz haben würde eine perfekte, kleine Kopie von dem hübschen Schlammblut zu besitzen, das in den letzten Jahren wahlweise als Heldin oder als Genie von verschiedenen Tageszeitungen gepriesen worden ist. Als das Mädchen, das von ihm Hermine genannt wird, schließlich ihre flache Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel abstützt und sich so zu ihm vorbeugt, dass er einen guten Blick auf ihre Brüste bekommt, die sich unter einem eigentlich recht züchtig geschlossenen Pullover wölben, da beschließt er, dass man schlechtere Dinge mit einhundert Galleonen tun kann als sie in dieses Mädchen, diese Fleisch gewordene schlechte Idee zu investieren.   
  
„Hast du ein eigenes Zimmer?“ Er hat nie so genau gewusst woher die Mädchen kommen, ob sie hier leben oder ob sie eigentlich aus schäbigen, beengten Mehrfamilienhäusern stammen. Hermine nickt und lächelt ihm verschwörerisch zu.  
  
„In der ersten Etage… es ist aber sehr unordentlich. Ich habe heute nicht aufgeräumt. Aber das Bett wird jeden Tag frisch vom Zimmermädchen bezogen.“ Für diese ungebetene Information ist er dankbar. Er denkt nicht länger darüber nach allzu höflich zu sein und lässt ein großzügiges Trinkgeld neben den beiden leeren Weingläsern liegen. Der Wirt unterhält sich am anderen Ende der Theke mit einem alten Mann, dessen Augen so trüb wirken, dass er blind sein muss.  
  
Hermine hakt sich nicht bei ihm unter, sondern läuft nur sehr dicht neben ihm. Sie ist immer einen halben Schritt weiter als er und führt ihn zu einem Zimmer, das ganz am Ende des ersten Stockwerks liegt. Sie geht vor und überlässt es ihm die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Das Zimmer ist wirklich unordentlich, aber es ist geräumiger und schöner als er vermutet hat. Es gibt sogar ein Fenster, das mit unaufdringlichen, blauen Gardinen verschlossen ist. Auf dem Boden liegen Kleidungsstücke und einige sehr dicke, staubige Bücher verteilt. Über dem Stuhl, der neben einem kleinen Tisch steht, hängt sogar eine Robe wie sie die Ministeriumshexen beim Reisen mit Flohpulver üblicherweise tragen. Es ist ein sehr detailliertes Schauspiel und er hätte womöglich noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, wer wirklich hinter diesem Gesicht steckte, wenn Hermines Pullover nicht auf dem Boden gelandet wäre.  
  
„Wozu die Eile, meine Liebe?“  
  
„Mir ist warm.“  
  
„Ich möchte trotzdem, dass ich derjenige bin, der dich auszieht.“ Es mag eine lächerliche kleine Vorliebe sein, aber er hat es schon immer als ein großes Privileg empfunden eine Frau auszuziehen. Es ist für ihn mehr Zustimmung, wenn er die Reißverschlüsse, Knöpfe und Säume berühren darf, als wenn sie hastig für ihn geöffnet werden.   
  
Sie rührt sich nicht, als er sich hinter sie stellt und den kleinen Reißverschluss ihres Rocks öffnet. Zufrieden sieht er dabei zu wie das leichte Stück Stoff auf den Boden fällt. Unter der dünnen schwarzen Strumpfhose zeichnet sich ihre Unterwäsche ab, die weniger aufreizend ist als er es erwartet hat. Es ist Unterwäsche, die vielleicht sogar die echte Hermine Granger tragen könnte.   
  
Zuerst widmet er sich ihrem Oberkörper. Er hakt den Rückenverschluss des BHs auf und streift die Träger über ihre Schultern. Es sind hübsche, schmale Schultern, die nicht so aussehen, als würde Hermine Granger sich besonders häufig sportlich betätigen. Oberhalb der Strumpfhose wirft ihr Rücken eine kleine Falte, die ihrer schlechten Haltung zuzuschreiben ist. Er drückt ihr Becken ein Stück nach vorn und sie legt automatisch ihre Schultern zurück wie ein Mädchen, das schon oft gehört hat, dass es gefälligst nicht so krumm und schief stehen soll.   
  
Als er sich mit seinen Händen zu ihren Brüsten tastet und seine Lippen zwischen ihre Schulterblätter drückt, zuckt sie zusammen. „Ich sollte eigentlich dir einen Gefallen tun.“ Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie diese persönliche Anrede verwendet. Bisher hat sie es ausdrücklich vermieden, indem sie ihn in einem süffisanten Ton „Mr. Malfoy“ genannt oder ihre Sätze so umgestellt hat, dass keine grammatikalischen Bekenntnisse notwendig waren. Er malt mit seinen Fingerspitzen Kreise um ihre Brustwarzen, ohne sie direkt zu berühren.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich amüsiere mich auch so.“ Es ist lange her, seitdem er das letzte Mal einen Menschen so gespürt hat. Die Handschläge im Ministerium und die wenige familiäre Betulichkeit, die übrig geblieben ist, sind kein Ersatz für die Freiheit eine Frau dort berühren und küssen zu können, wo er es will. Sie keucht leise, als er mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste umschließt und sie leicht drückt, um zu sehen wie empfindlich sie ist.   
  
Als er mit seiner rechten Hand probehalber unter den Bund der Strumpfhose fährt, merkt er wie eng der Stoff ist. Er stellt sich Strumpfhosen generell nicht besonders bequem vor, aber er muss anerkennen, dass sie hübsche Beine noch verlockender aussehen lassen. Es gibt seines Wissens nach keinen besonders eleganten Weg eine Strumpfhose zu entfernen, deshalb schiebt er den Stoff einfach nur betont langsam nach unten und genießt es dabei ihre Hüften und ihre Oberschenkel zu berühren, die unter seiner Berührung zittern. Als würde sie nicht ständig von irgendwelchen Männern angefasst werden. Als wäre es etwas anderes. Als wäre er etwas Besonderes.   
  
Sie steigt aus den schwarzen Füßen der Strumpfhose aus und steht nun annähernd nackt vor ihm. Als sie Anstalten macht sich zu ihm umzudrehen, hält er ihre Schultern fest.  
  
„Willst du mein Gesicht nicht sehen?“   
  
Will er wirklich in diese großen, braunen Augen sehen, die eben noch geleuchtet haben, als sie ihm nach einem seligen, zweiten Glas Wein von den neuen Gesetzen für die Haltung von Hauselfen erzählt hat? Will er wirklich das gutmütige, freundliche Gesicht dieses Mädchens sehen, das ohne zu Zögern für die Ideale eines Albus Dumbledores, eines Harry Potters und einer mittlerweile real gewordenen Welt gestorben wäre?  
  
„Noch nicht.“   
  
„Wenn du nur ein Mädchen mit einer guten Figur haben wolltest, dann hättest du nicht so teuer dafür bezahlen müssen.“ Sie widersetzt sich dem Druck, den er immer noch auf ihre Schultern ausübt und dreht sich zu ihm um. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du mich willst. Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.“  
  
„Ich habe kein Gewissen.“ Sie beißt sich auf ihre Unterlippe und auch wenn es sicherlich eine einstudierte Geste ist, wirkt es ganz reizend.  
  
„Das habe ich auch gehört.“ Sie ignoriert seine Arme, die noch immer halb erhoben sind und zieht ihm seinen Mantel aus, als wäre sie die Gastgeberin eines Abendessens. Sorgsam legt sich den Mantel und den Schal über die Lehne des Stuhls, ehe sie zu ihm zurückkommt und anfängt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er weiß nicht, ob es an der Selbstverständlichkeit und der Routine ihrer Bewegungen liegt, aber er ist förmlich erstarrt. Es kommt ihm so vor, als würde sie sein Hemd jeden Abend aufknöpfen oder doch mindestens einmal in der Woche. Erst als auch das mit schlechten Zaubern gebügelte Hemd auf dem Stuhl drapiert worden ist, kommt wieder Leben in ihn und er öffnet den Gürtel seiner Hose. Sie schnalzt tadelnd mit der Zunge, als sie es bemerkt. „Das ist meine Aufgabe.“  
  
„Vielleicht mag ich keine Frauen, die sich nicht fügen können?“  
  
„Das glaube ich eher weniger.“ Sie lächelt und dieses Lächeln kommt ihm vor wie ein Angriff. „So eine Frau hattest du doch bereits. Sehnst du dich nicht manchmal nach etwas Neuem? Nach ein bisschen Abwechslung.“  
  
„Dein Gesicht ist Abwechslung genug.“ Er kann ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ohne Vorwarnung in seine Hose greift und sehr deutlich macht, dass sie ihn im Griff haben will. „Lass mich führen, ja? Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, bekommst du auch die Hälfte des Geldes zurück.“   
  
„Sei nicht albern.“ So unflexibel ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Und überhaupt, was bildet dieses Mädchen sich eigentlich ein? Glaubt sie, nur weil er keine Bandbreite von Liebhabern kennt so wie sie, sondern wenigstens einen Großteil seiner Ehe glücklich verheiratet gewesen ist, hätte er eine einseitige Vorstellung von körperlicher Liebe?   
  
Sie ist unverschämt, aber er lässt sich trotzdem von ihr in Richtung des Bettes drängen, bis er schließlich die Bettkante in den Kniekehlen hat und sich notgedrungen hinsetzen muss. Sie zieht ihm seine Hose aus und kniet sich sogar schließlich hin, um seine Schuhe aufzubinden und seine Socken abzustreifen. Nachdem sie alles ordentlich zur Seite gelegt hat, bricht sie mit seiner Erwartungshaltung und steht auf. Es liegt nicht an ihm, dass er Erwartungen an eine kniende Frau hat, aber er kann seine unwillkürliche Enttäuschung nicht gut verbergen. Sie lächelt ihn unverwandt an, setzt sich auf seinen Schoß, legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsst ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die überflüssig, unerwartet und eigenartig berauschend ist. Sie küsst wie ein sehnsüchtiges Mädchen, das viel zu lange darauf warten musste, seinen Freund zu küssen und nicht wie eine … (er denkt es nicht gerne, er denkt es gar nicht gerne).  
  
Sie muss merken wie überwältigt er ist und wie schwer es ihm fällt den Kuss zu erwidern, aber sie nimmt sich nicht zurück und schließlich hat er nicht das Gefühl, dass er eine sorgsam aufgebaute Maskerade küsst, sondern ein echtes Mädchen. Irrsinnigerweise muss er sogar an Narzissa denken, die irgendwann, vor allem, mal so richtig verliebt in ihn gewesen ist und es auch gewagt hat ihm das zu zeigen.  
  
Er merkt kaum wie er rücklings auf das Bett fällt und von diesem einen, einzigen, vielleicht unendlichen Kuss von den Füßen gerissen und unter diesem einen, einzigen Mädchen vielleicht für immer begraben wird.  
  


* * *

  
  
Es ist zu viel. Sie rutscht ganz langsam von ihm herunter, nachdem sie ihn mit ihrer Jugend, ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Bedenkenlosigkeit vollkommen erschlagen hat. Er musste kaum eigene Initiative zeigen, sie hat sich die ganze Zeit über von ihm ansehen lassen, während sie sich auf ihm bewegt hat, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich, dass er sie dabei ansieht.   
  
Er kennt nicht die genauen Regeln dieser Mädchen, aber er weiß, dass sie einem in der Regel etwas vorspielen. Er weiß, dass es eine Dienstleistung ist und dass es nicht darum geht, dass sie auf ihre Kosten kommt. Trotzdem glaubt er nicht, dass eine Hexe, selbst wenn sie seit 60 Jahren im Geschäft ist (was er nicht hofft, aber nicht ausschließen kann, denn wer weiß schon, was so ein Illusionszauber alles verstecken kann?) sich so verstellen kann. Das Keuchen. Die roten Flecken auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Körper, der sich um ihn herum zusammenzieht. Das alles kommt ihm furchtbar echt vor und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann müsste er wirklich glauben, dass er gerade Sex mit Hermine Granger hatte.  
  
Er schließt die Augen und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Ja, es ist lange her. Ja, er wäre besser damit bedient gewesen zu einer Hexe mit einem eigenen Gesicht zu gehen. Ja, er hat den Namen von einer muggelstämmigen Hexe gestöhnt, die quasi gerade erst erwachsen geworden ist. Ja, er hat sich gehen lassen. (Nein, er will es nicht rückgängig machen. Aber er hat Angst, dass er wiederkommen wird. Dass er sie wiederhaben will.)  
  
Er hört wie sie aufsteht und mit nackten Füßen durch das Zimmer geht. Neben ihm sinkt die Matratze wieder ein, als sie zu ihm zurückkommt. Er weiß nicht wie spät es ist, aber er ist sich sicher, dass mehr als eine Stunde vergangen ist, seitdem sie sich ihm angeboten hat und selbst wenn nicht, dann soll sie trotzdem bei ihm bleiben. Er will nicht nach Hause gehen, sondern sich eine Nacht lang das Gefühl gönnen ein atmendes, warmes, menschliches Wesen im Arm zu halten.   
  
„Sie müssen wirklich bald gehen, Mr. Malfoy.“ Ihre Stimme klingt irgendwie brüchig und er öffnet reflexartig die Augen. Sie sitzt neben ihm auf dem Bett und hat die Decke um sich gewickelt, als würde sie frieren oder sich vor ihm verbergen wollen. „Der Zauber löst sich gleich auf und wenn du dich von Hermine verabschieden möchtest, dann ist es jetzt Zeit.“ Die vollen, geröteten Lippen von Hermine Granger lächeln ihn an und er kann nicht widerstehen und streicht ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Sie senkt den Blick und wendet sich von ihm ab.  
  
„Vielleicht gefällst du mir ja auch so.“ Er weiß, warum er nie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hat, ein regelmäßiger Besucher im „Einäugigen Hexer“ zu werden. Er ist gern verheiratet gewesen. Er hat sich gerne gebunden. Er bindet sich einfach gerne und er muss sich dringend ermahnen jetzt nicht dumm zu sein. Es ist eine Dienstleistung und nicht der Beginn einer Romanze. Selbst wenn er dieses Mädchen nicht kennt und sie eventuell gar nicht leiden kann, geschweige denn schön findet oder sie begehrt, darf er nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken spielen, dass es etwas für sich hätte, sich an sie zu gewöhnen.  
  
„Das glaube ich kaum, Lucius.“ Ein Schauern läuft seinen Rücken hinab und das Entsetzen kriecht ihm bis in die Fingerspitzen. Ihre Stimme verändert sich und sie wird nicht fremder, sondern eigentlich sogar vertrauter. Er setzt sich auf und hebt mit zitternden Fingern ihr Kinn an. Er sieht in ihre Augen, die nicht länger braun und warm sind, sondern blau und von einer unberechenbaren Kälte. „Das glaube ich wirklich nicht.“  
  
Ihre Gesichtszüge verzerren sich und es kommt ihm so vor, als würde ihr ganzer Körper geschüttelt, den Zauber und die aufgezwungenen Formen abschütteln und unter seinem Blick verwandelt sich das Mädchen, das ihn für einen Augenblick fast glücklich gemacht hat, in einen lebendig gewordenen Albtraum. Er starrt sie an und als sich die Mundwinkel von Astoria Greengrass zu einem unerklärlichen Lächeln heben, setzt sein Herz einen Schlag aus.  
  
„Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag, Lucius.“


	2. Die unmoralische Verlobte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorangestellt werden Lyrics aus "Smarty" by Lana Del Rey.

**2 – Die unmoralische Verlobte**

  
  


_**Who has the face like smarty does?** _   
_**Who has the voice like smarty does?** _   
_**Who has the choice like smarty does?** _   
_**Nobody, nobody** _

  
  
  
Sein Sohn hat in den vergangenen Jahren einige Entscheidungen getroffen mit denen er nicht glücklich ist und Lucius hat auch gewissermaßen Verständnis dafür, dass Draco ihm nicht mehr immer alles Recht machen will, aber sich mit Astoria Greengrass zu verloben ist erst jüngst die Krönung der verspäteten Revolution seines Sohnes gewesen.  
  
Es soll eine Sommerhochzeit werden und eine klassische, lange Verlobungszeit von einem Jahr geben. Dieser Zeitraum, so hatte Draco es erklärt, würde Lucius ja auch die Möglichkeit geben mit Astoria warm zu werden und sich mit seiner Entscheidung für sie abzufinden. All diese wohlmeinenden Gedanken seines Sohnes zerfallen irgendwo zu Staub, während Lucius nicht sicher ist, ob er schreien will oder lieber für immer schweigen.   
  
Das Mädchen, das nicht länger eine der zehn beliebtesten Hexen des Jahres ist, sondern ein schnödes, hinterlistiges Biest, beobachtet seine Reaktion mit einem katzenhaften Lächeln. Der ersteigerte Traum. Der gekaufte Albtraum.   
  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Erst vor kurzem hat er Astoria das Du angeboten. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen sie solange Miss Greengrass zu nennen bis aus ihr wirklich und wahrhaftig Mrs. Malfoy geworden ist, aber Draco hat ihn dazu gedrängt diese lächerliche Förmlichkeit sein zu lassen. Was würde sein Sohn wohl zu einer so wenig förmlichen Verlobten sagen, die in ihrer Freizeit offenbar nichts Besseres zu tun hat als mit mittelalten Männern ins Bett zu steigen?  
  
„Hat dir das Schlammblut etwa doch besser gefallen?“   
  
„Denk nicht, dass das keine Konsequenzen für _dich_ haben wird.“ Er ärgert sich maßlos über die Ordnung, die sie gehalten hat. Es dauert peinlich lange sich wenigstens halb anzuziehen. Selbst mit Schuhen und Hose fühlt er sich ihr gegenüber erschreckend machtlos. „Mein Sohn wird davon erfahren.“  
  
Sie lächelt wie eine Sphinx, der niemand, aber auch niemand, nicht einmal das Jüngste Gericht, etwas anhaben könnte. Er weiß nicht wie er sich fühlen soll. Er ist sauer, er kocht vor Wut über seine eigenes Benehmen, über seinen Leichtsinn und er ist beschämt, weil er sich in ihrer Gegenwart so hat gehen lassen. Wer weiß, was er alles gesagt hat? Wer weiß, was er alles gedacht hat - und was sie alles gedacht hat?  
  
„Es war nett, einmal nicht von dir verabscheut zu werden.“ Ihre stumpfen, blondierten Locken verhöhnen ihn und er bringt kein Wort mehr über die Lippen. Mit dem Gefühl, dass sein Herz erst geschüttelt und dann einfach ausgekippt, restlos geleert worden ist, geht er den Flur entlang und wünscht sich, er hätte alleine mit einer Flasche Wein und seiner linken Hand Silberhochzeit gefeiert.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sein Entschluss, Draco über das skrupellose Verhalten seiner Verlobten in Kenntnis zu setzen, wankt und er drückt sich davor überhaupt mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen. Glücklicherweise ist das Haus recht groß und er kann es dank der geregelten Arbeitszeiten seines Sohnes leicht vermeiden ihn im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche anzutreffen.  
  
Am vierten Tag seines Spießrutenlaufs gerät er aus dem Takt, als es an seiner Bürotür klopft. Ohne Anmeldung nimmt Lucius längst niemanden mehr in Empfang und auch, wenn er seine Sekretärin unlängst an einen angeseheneren, wichtigeren Kollegen abtreten musste, hat es noch keiner gewagt ohne eine gewisse Vorlaufzeit oder eine Einladung vor seiner Tür zu stehen.  
  
„Dad?“   
  
„Herein.“ Eine von Dracos Entscheidungen, die ihm gegen den Strich gehen sollten, war ein fallengelassenes Vorstellungsgespräch im Ministerium. Statt sich einen vernünftigen, rentablen Beruf auszusuchen hat sein Sohn beschlossen, Buchhändler zu werden. Dabei liest er nicht einmal übermäßig viel, sondern hat nur einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Ordnung und anscheinend das Bedürfnis sich sein Leben lang zu unterfordern. Tief stapeln, so tief es nur geht, das scheint sein Ziel zu sein.   
  
In einem albernen, gestreiften Hemd und einer braunen, nicht besonders schicken Hose betritt Draco das Büro, in dem Lucius Malfoy seit zwanzig Jahren sitzt. Nachdem er das Vorzimmer und das Großraumbüro überstanden hat, wurde ihm kurz nach seinem 30. Geburtstag sein eigener Schreibtisch zugestanden und trotz allen Strapazen bis heute nicht aberkannt.   
  
„Gibt es einen Notfall, Draco?“   
  
„Nein. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du zurzeit hier übernachtest, weil ich dich nicht mehr gesehen oder gehört habe.“ Tatsächlich hat er sich peinlich viel Mühe gegeben keinen Lärm zu machen und nur dann die lauten Wasserleitungen zu beanspruchen, wenn er Draco sicher außerhalb des Hauses wusste.   
  
Ohne jede Neugierde läuft Draco vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab und verzichtet darauf sich hinzusetzen. Mit wertfreier Miene betrachtete er die Fotografie von Narzissa und sich selbst, die immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch steht. Als hätte sich nichts verändert. Als wäre Lucius immer noch der Vater eines Zwölfjährigen und der Ehemann einer bildschönen Frau, die lachend in die Kamera sieht.   
  
„Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir nicht mehr in einem Alter, in dem ich Überstunden machen muss. Wir müssen uns verpasst haben.“ Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit weiß Draco, dass er lügt. Wenn Lucius sich selbst schon nicht glauben kann.  
  
„Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte dir auch eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass Toria heute zum Abendessen kommt. Falls du da bist … du wolltest ja nicht, dass sie ohne dein Wissen bei uns ist.“ Das hat er tatsächlich in einem Anfall von weiser Voraussicht so gesagt. Das Ergebnis dieser Regel, die Draco nur aus Sturheit befolgt, ist es, dass Astoria noch nie in seinem Haus übernachtet hat, während sein Sohn sehr viel weniger Zeit zuhause verbringt als er es ohne diese Regel tun würde.   
  
„Ich muss sagen, das ist mir eigentlich nicht sehr recht.“   
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Es ist mir eigentlich nicht sehr recht, habe ich gesagt.“  
  
„Das habe ich gehört, aber ich habe dich absolut nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten. Ich habe dir lediglich mitgeteilt, dass heute Abend eine fremde Person, sprich eine Person, die du nicht seit 20 Jahren kennst, in deiner Küche sein wird. Ich komme deinen Neurosen und deiner Misanthropie entgegen, sonst gar nichts.“ Ein weiterer Nachteil von Dracos gewähltem Beruf ist, dass er meint, er müsste sich ganz furchtbar vornehm ausdrücken. „Das war’s.“ Und ehe Lucius sich weiter erklären kann ist die Tür seines Büros mit einem halblauten Krachen ins Schloss gefallen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Entgegen seiner Behauptung, er wäre in einem Alter, in dem man keine Überstunden mehr macht, bleibt Lucius ausnehmend lange an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Es ist keine Option nicht nach Hause zu gehen oder sich vor einem unmoralischen, kleinen Mädchen zu verstecken. Es ist aber noch sehr viel weniger eine akzeptable Möglichkeit mit Astoria an einem Tisch zu sitzen und so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Die einzige befriedigende Lösung für diese Zwickmühle scheint es zu sein, eine große Szene zu machen.   
  
In dem Wissen, dass es kein angenehmer, ruhiger Abend werden wird, landet Lucius in dem Kamin seines eigenen Hauses und hört ein helles Lachen aus der Küche. Sein Magen dreht sich beinahe um. Ihm ist übel, aber als er Draco auf dem Flur sieht, alleine, da ergreift er seine Chance auf ein mildes Drama und ruft den Namen auf den er sein einziges Kind getauft hat.   
  
Draco muss sich anstrengen, um für ihn verstimmt auszusehen, denn er hat eigentlich gute Laune. Seine Haare sind in Unordnung geraten, also ist es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Astoria Greengrass die Dreistigkeit besitzt auf seinem Grund und Boden mit seinem Sohn herumzuknutschen. Oder wie man das heutzutage so nennt, wenn man 20 und ohne jede Werte ist.   
  
„Was ist denn?“  
  
„Ich verlange, dass du sie nach Hause schickst. Ich dulde keine Huren in diesem Haus.“  
  
„Keine was?!“ Dracos Augen blitzen auf und er schreibt es nicht seiner eigenen Erziehung, sondern Narzissas Sanftmut zu, dass er nicht gleich die Stimme gegen Lucius erhebt, sondern nur äußerst ungehalten scheint. „Was willst du damit sagen?“   
  
„Deine feine Freundin ist käuflich. Nicht bestechlich, nicht gierig, nicht verwöhnt, sondern käuflich. Ich meine es also nicht metaphorisch, wenn ich sage, sie ist eine Hure.“ Noch während er redet wird ihm bewusst, dass er nicht bezahlt hat. Die hundert Galleonen, die er vorab ausgeben wollte, hat Hermine- nein, Astoria abgelehnt. Mit einem leichten Winken und einem „Später“.   
  
„Jetzt hast du wirklich komplett den Verstand verloren. Ich weiß ja, dass du unglücklich bist und schwierig, aber so was zu behaupten geht ein bisschen zu weit.“ Ein bisschen zu weit. Ha. Es geht viel zu weit.   
  
„Was zu behaupten?“ Astorias blonder Lockenkopf ist im Türrahmen erschienen und sie sieht in ihrem dämlichen, rosafarbenen Pullover und ihren Muggeljeans so unschuldig und prollig aus, dass Lucius schreien könnte. Sie beißt auf ihren Fingernägeln herum und schaut unruhig zwischen Draco und ihm hin und her. Das geht definitiv zu weit.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, was hier los ist, Liebes. Mein Vater ist anscheinend der Meinung, dich beleidigen zu müssen. Also mach ruhig, Dad, sag es ihr doch ins Gesicht. Dann merkst du vielleicht, dass du dich wie ein Arschloch benimmst!“  
  
„Astoria weiß sehr genau, was sie getan hat.“ Astorias Augen weiten sich und sehen ihn so vollkommen arglos an, dass er an seinem Verstand zweifeln würde, wenn er nicht selbst noch heute Morgen im Spiegel einen lilafarbenen Schatten in seiner Halsbeuge entdeckt hätte, den er sich eindeutig nicht selbst hinzugefügt hat.   
  
„Du bist unmöglich!“ Die Ader an Dracos Schläfe pocht bedrohlich und Astoria macht behutsam einen Schritt in das Wohnzimmer hinein.  
  
„Draco? Vielleicht sollten dein Vater und ich uns mal unter vier Augen aussprechen?“ Es ist ein ganz zaghafter Vorschlag und es klingt eher so, als würde sie ihn um seinen Segen für diese sicherlich sehr spontane Idee bitten. Draco nickt steif.  
  
„Wenn du meinst.“ Es fällt ihm sichtlich schwer einfach aus dem Zimmer zu gehen und Lucius wettet darauf, dass er im Flur hinter der halb geschlossenen Tür stehen bleibt und ihnen zuhört. Das macht auch nichts. Umso besser. Er soll es ja hören.   
  
„Mr. Malfoy … Lucius, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht besonders gut leiden kannst und das erwarte ich auch gar nicht von dir. Ich meine, ich fände es natürlich schön, wenn wir miteinander auskommen könnten, Draco zuliebe, aber ich kann auch akzeptieren, wenn das für dich nicht möglich ist.“  
  
„Es ist für mich sehr gut möglich gewesen bis vor wenigen Tagen, also tu jetzt bloß nicht so, als wäre es nicht deine Absicht gewesen, einen Keil zwischen Draco und mich zu treiben. Dazu gehört allerdings wirklich nicht viel, du hättest also nicht ganz so viel Körpereinsatz zeigen müssen.“ Ihr Mund öffnet sich, um eine haltlose Verteidigung hervorzubringen, aber er ist noch nicht fertig. „Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas so Widerliches gesehen und du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dich nicht höchstpersönlich vor die Tür setze.“  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie sprechen.“  
  
„Ach, ist das so? Bist du heute _zur Abwechslung_ mal ganz ahnungslos?“ Sie bringt es tatsächlich fertig wie auf Knopfdruck Tränen aus ihren Augen zu pressen. Ihr Kopf ist ganz rot geworden und sie sieht ihn händeringend an. Echte Verzweiflung, aber wie gut sie schauspielern kann weiß er ja schon.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich Ihnen getan habe.“ Ihre Stimme ist beinahe tonlos und viel höher als sonst. Sie gibt sich wirklich Mühe, das muss er ihr lassen. Selbst ihre Hände zittern, ganz so als würde ihr gerade das Herz brechen. Entschlossen geht er auf sie zu und packt ihre Handgelenke. Sie schreit leise auf, als er sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand drängt.  
  
„Und? Weißt du es immer noch nicht?“  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, bitte lassen Sie mich los. Bitte.“ Sie schluchzt und sieht zu Boden. Dieser gesenkte Blick macht ihn rasend. Wahrscheinlich muss sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ihren ganzen Spott runterschlucken. Sie ist nicht besonders groß und sie wagt es anscheinend nicht sich zu wehren, also kann er sie auch mit einer Hand festhalten und die andere dazu nutzen ihr Kinn hochzustemmen und sie dazu zwingen ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.   
  
Es ist ein Bild des Jammers. Ihr Gesicht ist verschmiert von der billigen Schminke, die sie benutzt hat und die kleinen Äderchen in ihren Augen schimmern rot und elend. Sie schluckt und er spürt die Bewegung ihres Kehlkopfes an seiner Hand.   
  
„Mr. Malfoy, bitte-“  
  
„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Kommst hierher und führst dich auf, als wüsste ich nicht, was für ein dreckiges Stück du bist. Und jetzt hast du nicht mal die Größe mir ins Gesicht zu gucken! Was ist aus dem Mädchen geworden, das unbedingt führen will? Wo ist die jetzt? Hast du sie etwa zuhause vergessen, weil sie deinem Verlobten sicher nicht gefällt?“   
  
„Mr. Malfoy, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen.“ Sie versucht ihn von sich wegzuschieben, drückt ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, als wäre ihr die Berührung zuwider, als wäre ihr Leben in Gefahr. Es ist lächerlich.  
  
„Hör sofort auf damit!“ Sie schreit leise auf, als er sie fester gegen die Wand drückt und sie mit ihrem Hinterkopf gegen das alte Mauerwerk schlägt. Auf einmal fühlt es sich an als würde ihn eine steinerne Faust in die Brust treffen und er taumelt nach hinten. Astoria rutscht an der Wand herunter und sinkt heulend zu Boden. Er sieht ihr zu einer traurigen Grimasse verzogenes Gesicht, ehe Draco sich über sie beugt und sie in seinen Armen nach oben zieht.   
  
Das kleine, zittrige, blonde Häufchen Elend klammert sich an ihn und Draco sieht ihn anklagend an. Wenn Astoria sich nicht so in seinen Pullover krallen würde, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich die erste Priorität seines Sohnes ihn weiter anzugreifen, ehe er Trost spendet.   
  
„Du hast genau einen Satz, um zu erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist, sonst vergesse ich mich.“ Draco hat die Zähne zusammengebissen. Eigentlich hat Lucius keine Angst vor seinem Sohn, denn er kennt alle seine Stufen von Trotz, Wut und Aggression, aber so sauer hat er ihn noch nie erlebt.  
  
„Am vergangenen Montag hat Astoria im „Einäugigen Hexer“ gesessen, auf Kundschaft gewartet und sich schließlich für mich entschieden.“ Das ist er. Der eine, grausame Satz, der mehr Fragen aufwirft, als er beantwortet. Dracos Blick ist ganz glasig geworden und er starrt ihn einfach nur an, also erlaubt er sich einen zweiten Satz. „Sie sah dabei selbstverständlich nicht aus wie sie selbst, sondern hat sich … kostümiert. Im Gegensatz zu mir hat sie allerdings sehr genau gewusst mit wem sie es zu tun hat.“  
  
„Ich will gar nicht so genau wissen, was du im „Einäugigen Hexer“ machst, aber am vergangenen Montag war ich bei Astoria. Ihre Schwester hatte Geburtstag und wir haben bei Daphne zuhause eine kleine Feier gehabt. Toria hat ihr den ganzen Tag über beim Dekorieren geholfen, wir sind bis nach Mitternacht dort gewesen und ich habe danach in ihrer Wohnung übernachtet. Ich wüsste also nicht, wann sie Zeit für einen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse gehabt haben sollte.“   
  
Er ist wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hat keine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, dass eine Hexe, die sich in eine täuschend echte Hermine Granger verwandeln kann, wahrscheinlich auch keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit hat die Gestalt von jemand anders anzunehmen. Womöglich haust im „Einäugigen Hexer“ sogar ein hinterlistiger Gestaltwandler. Oder einfach nur eine sehr geschickte Illusionistin. Eine Sadistin.  
  
Ihm wird schwindelig und er spürt wie seine Beine drohen einfach unter ihm wegzubrechen. Er hält sich an dem erstbesten Gegenstand fest, der bedauerlicherweise eine alte Stehlampe ist, die zu Bruch geht. Das Klirren des Glases holt ihn ein bisschen in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Gegenwart. Sein Wohnzimmer. Sein Sohn. Die Verlobte seines Sohnes. Die immer noch in Tränen aufgelöste Verlobte seines Sohnes, die er immer noch nicht so richtig leiden kann, bei der er sich aber trotzdem dringend entschuldigen sollte.  
  
„Astoria, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich …ich scheine da etwas falsch aufgefasst zu haben.“ Draco gibt ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich, doch Astorias Gesicht, das sie bisher sorgfältig in dem ausgeleierten Pullover seines Sohnes verborgen hat, kommt wieder zum Vorschein. Sie sieht wirklich entsetzlich verheult aus und kein bisschen wie eine schöne, listige Sphinx. „Daphne hatte also Geburtstag? Am Montag?“ Astoria nickt unglücklich.   
  
„Möchtest du uns vielleicht erzählen, was du am Montag gemacht hast?“ Ist das noch Spott? Oder schon echte Neugierde?  
  
„Lieber nicht.“ Draco nickt mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Ihm ist vermutlich längst aufgefallen, dass Montag nicht nur der Geburtstag von Daphne Greengrass, sondern auch der Hochzeitstag der beiden Menschen ist, die ihn in die Welt gesetzt haben. Lucius könnte sich kaum erbärmlicher fühlen, aber wenigstens weiß er jetzt genau gegen wen sich sein Hass richtet.  
  
Gegen die Hexe, die zu feige war ihm ihr eigenes Gesicht zu zeigen. Wohlwissend was sie ihm und seiner Familie damit antut und welches Missverständnis sie in die Welt gesetzt hat.   
  
Wild entschlossen diesem niederträchtigen Wesen zu sagen, was er von so einer Falle hält, steht er auf. Astoria schnieft leise und Draco sieht ihn so an, als würde er sich wirklich wundern und gleichzeitig sehr genau wissen, was er vorhat.  
  
„Macht euch bitte noch einen schönen Abend, ich muss weg.“ Er versucht vergeblich Augenkontakt mit Astoria herzustellen, die anscheinend nicht besonders hart im Nehmen und recht leicht zu traumatisieren ist. „Entschuldige bitte meine Ausfälligkeit, Astoria. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
  
Er scheitert an einem freundlichen Lächeln und bereitet sich still entschlossen auf die Begegnung mit einer gesichtslosen, grausamen Dame vor.


	3. Femme Fantôme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vor- und hintenangestellt werden Lyrics aus "My Favorite Faded Fantasy" by Damien Rice.

  
**3 –Femme Fantôme**

  
  


_**You could be my favourite place** _   
_**I’ve ever been** _   
_**I got lost in your willingness** _   
_**To dream within the dream** _

  
  
An einem verregneten Freitagabend ist es im „Einäugigen Hexer“ nicht wesentlich voller oder weniger voll als an einem bewölkten Montagabend. Die Gäste wirken allerdings wacher als zu Beginn der Woche und Lucius hat das unangenehme Gefühl wiedererkannt zu werden, während er mit geraden, sicheren Schritten auf den Wirt zugeht, der seelenruhig eine Zigarre von seinem linken in den rechten Mundwinkel befördert und ein Bierglas poliert.   
  
„Ist Miss Granger heute Abend zu sprechen?“ Es bringt ja doch nichts etwas zu beschönigen und vermutlich wird dem Wirt nicht entgangen sein, dass er mit einem der Mädchen, die sich in seinem Etablissement verdingen, verschwunden ist. Und schließlich überstürzt in die Nokturngasse geflüchtet ist. Zu seiner Verwunderung nickt der Wirt, als wäre es eine gänzlich normale, kein bisschen peinliche Frage und nimmt sogar die Zigarre aus dem Mund.  
  
„Miss Granger ist in ihrem Zimmer und arbeitet. Ich werde Sie ankündigen, falls Sie zu ihr möchten.“ Hat das zu bedeuten, dass sie gerade einen anderen Gast bedient und dieser zahlende Gast jetzt um seinetwillen zum Gehen aufgefordert wird? Er begreift nicht, aber er erlebt sich dabei wie er nickt und sieht dem Wirt dabei zu wie er hinter der Treppe verschwindet.   
  
Lucius muss nicht lange warten, doch schon eine Minute ist ausreichend für ihn, um sich unwohl und deplatziert zu fühlen. Die Eskalation in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer will er sich lieber gar nicht vor Augen führen, also denkt er an Etwas, das ihn nicht betrübt oder aufregt. Er denkt an die Pfauen, deren klassische Schönheit schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Es sind schöne, arrogante Tiere, die eine besondere Kenntnis und Pflege erwarten und verfallen, wenn sie vernachlässigt werden. An dem Gefieder seiner Pfauen kann er immer erkennen, ob er ausgeglichen ist oder nicht.  
  
„Miss Granger erwartet Sie.“  
  
„Ist es das Zimmer am Ende des Flurs?“ Der Wirt nickt und runzelt die Stirn als wäre es eine dumme Frage gewesen. „Ich danke Ihnen.“ Er ist zu förmlich, doch nicht gelassen, er hat nicht lange genug an seine Pfauen gedacht, sondern zu viel an die junge Frau, die ihn zum Narren gehalten hat.  
  
Er muss nicht anklopfen, denn die Zimmertür ist nur leicht angelehnt. Eine Einladung für ihn – oder eine Nachlässigkeit des Wirts. Er weiß es nicht, aber weil er das Quietschen der Türe erinnern kann, drückt er seine Handfläche gegen das kühle Holz und macht seine Ankunft so bemerkbar. Auch das hätte er nicht gemusst.  
  
Auf dem Bett, das an diesem Tag ordentlich gemacht ist, sitzt eine Blondine in seinem Alter und bürstet ihre langen Haare. Sie sieht in seine Richtung und doch kann er sie erst auf den zweiten Blick richtig einordnen, obwohl er mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens mit ihr verbracht hat. Sein Mund hat sich schon wie von selbst zu einer erstaunten Äußerung geöffnet, als er innehält. Dieses Mal ist er vorsichtiger. Er sieht genauer hin.  
  
„Meine Ehefrau ist Linkshänderin.“ Die Frau erstarrt in der Bewegung und lässt beinahe erschrocken ihre rechte Hand sinken, in der sie die Bürste gehalten hat. Sie gibt auf. Das war fast schon zu leicht. „Guten Abend.“  
  
„Guten Abend, Lucius.“ Es ist unheimlich Narzissas Stimme zu hören, die ihm so wohlvertraut ist und die doch falsch gebraucht wird. Narzissa spricht immer ein wenig leiser, manchmal beinahe ein bisschen leiernd und so, als würde sie beim Reden zu viel Luft schlucken. Diese Sprechweise hat ihren Reiz und sie geht der Frau auf dem Bett vollkommen ab. „Wie kann ich dir weiterhelfen?“ Ihr Lächeln ist nicht aufreizend, aber es verzerrt Narzissas Gesicht trotzdem zu einer vulgären Maske.   
  
„Für den Anfang würde es mir reichen zu erfahren, was das für ein Zauber ist? Und warum ausgerechnet Astoria Greengrass?“   
  
„Weil es sich angeboten hat. Du hast sie mit hereingebracht.“ Er versteht nicht gleich, was sie damit sagen will, aber dann bemerkt er ihren Blick in Richtung seines Mantels. Und dann sieht er auf einmal auch das helle, blondierte Haar, das sich um einen der Knöpfe herum lockt. Es muss seinen Weg von Astorias Kopf oder einer Mütze von ihr oder sonst einem Kleidungsstück, das sie an der Garderobe im Flur gelassen hat, zu seinem Mantel gefunden haben, dessen Stoff bedauerlicherweise sehr empfänglich für Flusen, Katzenhaare und anscheinend auch Menschenhaare ist.   
  
„Vielsafttrank also.“ Sie nickt und sie scheint mit diesem Nicken seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe zu loben. „Und Narzissa? Wo hast du sie hergenommen?“ Er fragt es, aber eigentlich weiß er es.  
  
„Dein Schal.“ Also ist ihre heutige, unheimliche Erscheinung alleine seiner Nostalgie geschuldet. Er kann sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen und er will es auch gar nicht. Sein Zorn ist verraucht, er fühlt sich taub und leer und irgendwie ganz eigenartig frei, wenn er mit ihr spricht. Als wäre sie gar nicht real. Als wäre sie seinem Wunschdenken entsprungen. Eine zu wild geratene, etwas unglückliche Fantasie.   
  
„Und Hermine Granger?“ Sie schweigt und dieses Schweigen bedeutet erst nichts und dann alles. „Oh.“   
  
„Ja, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass dir das nicht gefällt.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt er den Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Akten stapeln. Der Schreibtisch, den er beim letzten Mal gar nicht wahrgenommen hat. Der Umhang aus dem Ministerium hängt über der Lehne des Holzstuhls davor.   
  
„Du lebst und arbeitest wirklich hier.“  
  
„Mein Büro ist nicht besonders geräumig und ich wollte meine Eltern nicht mit meinem Papierkram behelligen. Außerdem wohne ich gerne hier, es ist sehr ruhig und der Wirt ist ein enger Freund von Hagrid.“ Nach und nach schlägt sich die Erkenntnis, dass er allem Anschein nach wirklich und wahrhaftig mit Hermine Granger geschlafen hat, bis zu ihm durch. Seine Knie fangen an zu zittern, sie bemerkt es und steht von ihrem Bett auf, um ihm Platz zu machen. Ihm ist schwindelig und er kann es kaum ertragen das Gesicht seiner Ehefrau zu sehen, nun wo er weiß, wer sich dahinter so geschickt verbirgt. Eine doppelte Täuschung.   
  
„Ich bin nicht sicher wie ich das verstehen soll.“ Narzissa wird nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten rot und es ist auf eine befremdliche Art und Weise interessant zu sehen wie ihr Gesicht errötet. Sie wiegt sich unruhig von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen und bleibt vor ihm stehen. „Bekomme ich eine Erklärung?“  
  
„Es gibt keine richtig gute Erklärung. Ich hab mich einsam gefühlt und furchtbar und dann wollte ich mich unbedingt streiten. Manchmal hab ich das, da will ich mich einfach zanken. Und dann habe ich … dann habe ich Sie gesehen. Und ich dachte, wenn ich mich über jemanden aufregen kann, dann ganz bestimmt über Sie. Und dann haben Sie mich für eine Prostituierte gehalten.“ Sie holt tief Luft. „Und dann war es ein Spiel. Eine Gelegenheit, die ich nicht verschenken wollte.“ Noch immer ergeben ihre Worte nur bedingt Sinn. „Ich wusste nicht, dass das Haar von Astoria stammt. Ich habe einen guten Blick dafür, eigentlich, und habe bemerkt, dass das Blond nicht echt ist. Und aufgrund des Alters bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass dieses Haar Ihrer Frau gehört.“   
  
„Ein fataler Fehler.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich dachte, es wäre klug, Sie mit einem noch bekannteren Gesicht zu erschrecken. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie wiederkommen würden.“ Dann hat sie seine Neugierde unterschätzt. Und seinen Hang zur Selbstzerstörung. Sie lächelt zerknirscht. „Möchten Sie noch etwas wissen?“   
  
„Hast du gewonnen?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Du hast gesagt, es war ein Spiel. Also, hast du gewonnen?“  
  
„Kommt ganz darauf an.“  
  
„Worauf kommt es an?“  
  
„Auf Sie, denke ich.“ Sie lächelt immer noch, aber jetzt kommt es ihm wie ein schüchternes, beschämtes Lächeln vor. Ein verlegenes Lächeln, das auf Narzissas Gesicht gar nicht mal so verkehrt aussieht.   
  
„Du willst damit doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass du dich für einen alten Mann interessierst, der deine Werte nicht teilt und die Rechte von Hauselfen für Humbug hält, oder?“ Ein Mann, der allen Ernstes noch Wörter wie Humbug verwendet.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich könnte Sie von mir überzeugen. Wenn Sie mich lassen würden.“ Sie erwartet ganz eindeutig eine Antwort von ihm. Eine Antwort, die er nicht hat. Dafür ist ihm viel zu schwindelig. Dafür weiß er viel zu wenig mit wem er da redet. Er beobachtet wie sie sich vorsichtig neben ihn setzt. In einem gebührlichen Abstand. Aber trotzdem.   
  
„Vielleicht könntest du für den Anfang einfach wieder deiner Arbeit nachgehen.“ Das klingt nicht ganz richtig. Das klingt höchst missverständlich. Schnell wirft er ein Nicken in Richtung des Schreibtischs. „Ich bleibe hier und wir warten bis die Wirkung des Tranks verfliegt. Ich finde es so sehr schwer mich mit dir zu unterhalten.“  
  
„In Ordnung.“  
  
Tatsächlich erhebt sie sich, nimmt an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und blättert eine der Akten auf, als wäre sie nur kurz von einem störenden Geräusch unterbrochen worden. Es ist verstörend seiner Ehefrau dabei zuzusehen wie sie sorgfältig Schreibtischarbeit verrichtet und nach einer Weile erträgt er den Anblick nicht mehr.  
  
Von einer eigenartigen, ganz unerklärlichen Entspannung überfallen streckt er sich schließlich auf dem Bett aus und schließt die Augen. Vielleicht ist er ja zuhause. Vielleicht wacht er gleich in seinem eigenen Bett auf und wird von seinem Kalender daran erinnert, dass er vor genau 25 Jahren gelobt hat, den Rest seines Lebens mit Narzissa Black zu verbringen.  
  
Er träumt sich in alte, verstaubte Erinnerungen hinein, ohne wirklich einzuschlafen und verliert sich in schönen, fast irrealen Bildern von seiner blutjungen, strahlenden Braut. Er versucht zu vergessen, dass er älter und unglücklicher und grausamer geworden ist und dass Narzissa nur noch strahlt, wenn sie nicht mehr in seiner Nähe ist.  
  
Eine sanfte Berührung reißt ihn aus dem Strom seiner Erinnerungen. Neben ihm sitzt Hermine Granger und sieht ihn neugierig an. Er widersteht dem Drang sich aufzusetzen nicht wirklich, sondern wird nur von ihrer Hand, die federleicht auf seiner Schulter liegt, davon abgehalten. Der Blick geradeaus zeigt ihm, dass sie ihm seine Schuhe ausgezogen hat. Womöglich ist er doch eingeschlafen.   
  
„Du bist nicht echt, oder?“ Er ist alleine in einem großen Zimmer, in dem es dämmert und er schmachtet eine Fantasiegestalt an. So ist es doch. So muss es sein. Der Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter verstärkt sich und sie beugt sich über ihn. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als würde sie ihn küssen, aber sie hält inne, als er schon nicht mehr ihr ganzes Gesicht erfassen kann, weil sie ihm so nah ist.  
  
„Und was ist, wenn doch? Ist es dann okay? Oder ist es … verachtenswert?“  
  
„Verachtenswert?“  
  
„Findest du mich nicht verachtenswert? Oder hast du deine Ansicht über minderwertige Hexen wie mich schon geändert, ohne dass ich etwas dafür getan habe? Du hast gesagt, du teilst meine Werte nicht.“  
  
„Jede Regel hat ihre Ausnahmen. Und nur weil ich glaube, dass Hexen, deren Eltern zaubern und nicht etwa Löcher in die Zähne anderer Menschen zu bohren gelernt haben, generell die besseren Voraussetzungen haben, um gute Hexen zu sein, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich dein Talent für Zaubertrankwissenschaften nicht anerkenne.“   
  
„Ach. So leicht ist das?“ Es kostet ihn den letzten Rest seines Verstandes, dass sie so nahe bei ihm ist und er kann nicht anders, als ihren Kopf zu sich herunterzuziehen und ihre Lippen auf seine zu legen. Sie löst sich von ihm und er kann nichts anderes sehen als die braune Iris. „So leicht ist es nicht, oder?“  
  
„Erwartest du einhundert Galleonen von mir?“  
  
„Ich erwarte überhaupt nichts von Ihnen.“  
  
„Aber ich erwarte, dass du dich für meinen Vor- oder meinen Nachnamen scheidest. Ein bisschen Konsequenz, bitte.“ Er kann ihr Lächeln nicht sehen, aber dafür das Funkeln in ihren Augen und die kleinen Falten, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln bilden.   
  
„Dann Lucius. Sonst werden wir ja doch nicht miteinander warm.“  
  
„Mir ist warm.“ Das stimmt sogar. Die Situation ist zwar seltsam, aber das macht seinen Körper nicht taub dafür, dass sich ein anderer Körper an ihn drückt. Es lässt ihn auch nicht vergessen, dass dieser Körper sich vor wenigen Tagen nackt an ihn gepresst hat.   
  
„Soll ich das Fenster öffnen?“  
  
„Beweg dich einfach nicht.“ Während er das sagt, beginnt sie ihre Hüfte an seiner zu reiben und er will jedes einzelne Wort zurücknehmen. Sie lacht leise und das Geräusch hallt in seinen Ohren nach, während sie seinen Mund mit ihrem verschließt und kein Geräusch mehr durchdringt.   
  
Und ist es wieder dieser Kuss, dieser sehnsüchtige, süße, mädchenhafte Kuss, der so viel verspricht. Als sie sich von ihm löst, glaubt er zu ersticken und fühlt sich gleichzeitig so, als hätte er zu klaren, reinen Sauerstoff eingeatmet.  
  
„Du magst Rätsel, oder?“ Warum hat er es nicht gleich bemerkt? Wie hat er glauben können, dass irgendjemand Hermine Granger, die so ist wie er immer geglaubt hat, einfach so imitieren konnte? Wie hatte ihm entgehen können, dass es für eine Jahrgangsbeste gar nicht so unpassend war, dass sie ein Rätsel sein wollte? Ein bisschen geheimnisvoll, ein kleines bisschen mythisch, egal wie oft ihr Name in der Zeitung gestanden hat. „Sei mein Rätsel, ja?“  
  


**_You could be my favourite faded fantasy_ **   
**_I’ve hung my happiness upon what it all could be_ **


End file.
